On Wilde Shores
On Wilde Shores is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is another pirate story, but not inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. Rather, this one is inspired by the 2005 PC game Sid Meier's Pirates! Here, Nick is still a pirate and the area is still called the Furibbean, but his ship is called the Vixen and Judy works in a tavern owned by her family. Story My name is Judy Hopps I am just another bunny living in the Furibbean port city of Zootopia The city is the most prosperous port in the Furibbean Under the leadership of Governor Leodore Lionheart, business is booming My family runs one of the many taverns Ours is called the Sea King Tavern Things are all right, but we are often filled with pirates Then one day, he comes He is the new up and coming pirate captain His name is Nick Wilde He came in with his crew to divide up their latest plunder I was smitten with him and he with me Yes, I fallen for a pirate fox I knew that my parents weren't going to be thrilled I ignored it Before long, I got to know his ship It was a magnificent galleon called the Vixen Its figurehead was a beautiful mer-vixen I fell more in love with him He returned frequently I met his crew Finnick, his first mate Manchas, his quartermaster Yax, his sailmaker and master of nautical knowledge Flash, his lookout Skye, Finnick's love and a fierce pirate in her own right Gideon Grey, his cook I also met all the others I had heard of the Wilde name They were masters of all piracy in the Furibbean His father, Robin Wilde, is the pirate king His mother, Marian Wilde, is the pirate queen I had heard that Robin had been heading out a bit less due to getting older and reigning over their chosen home That was Shipwreck Island Marian was often out, her loyal jaguar first mate Esperanza Furwald at her side It was also said that it was foolish to attack Nick Marian would surely hear about it and come to her son's aid That's what happened A member of Marian's crew, Dawn Bellwether, went rogue She tried to take Nick out of the picture She paid for that in a sea battle that she lost Marian set her adrift in a small boat Out at sea, Bellwether was captured by the powerful pirate hunter Bogo And as for Nick and I? Well, just before that battle, we fell in love after sharing several adventures I gave my heart to my foxy rogue I was on Wilde shores As the sun set one evening, Nick and I kissed Now, I would set sail with him for more adventures The crew of the Vixen had more to experience Category:Pirate-themed stories Category:Pirate stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories inspired by Sid Meier's Pirates! Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics